300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional War
Dimensional War (次元战争), WINNER WINNER, CHICKEN DINNER, Chicken Game, PUBG or Free-for-all mode is inspired from the famous FPS game PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS. In the game, 20 players are spawned at the center of the map of a deserted eternal arena for a free-for-all war. After the countdown finished, players will enter a last-man-standing battle where they try to pick various items which randomly generated throughout the map while the map itself shrinking over time, forcing all players to engage in a tense battle. Once only one player remains on the arena, the victor will be announced. Map Information *Number of Players: 20 Players Type of Gameplay: Solo | Free-for-all *Playtime: **1st Round: Available on the Test Server. **2nd Round: After Patch - 2018.03.12, the game mode is only available between 06.00 PM ~ 09.00 PM every day. **3rd Round: After Patch - 2018.04.02, the game mode is now available on the following schedule: ***Monday, Wednesday and Friday: 3.00 PM ~ 5.00 PM and 9.00 PM ~ 11.00 PM ***Sunday: 6.00 PM ~ 11.59 PM *Map Model: The game mode uses the same old map and the environment from Eternal Arena (with the magic circle at the center of the map similar to the one in Dragon Quest). *Level Restriction: 10 or above Gameplay *At Hero Selection Interface, players can choose only a hero from a set of 5 random heroes the system selected for them. *Players can click a random button ( ) to get a new set of heroes they can choose, up to 7 times per match. *Once players finish choosing a hero, they will be spawned on the magic circle in the middle of the map. *All players (20) will be prohibited from fighting each other or using their skills until the countdown finished. *Within this game mode, the model of all heroes will be minimized, reducing their Movement Speed for the entire game (skill's cast range and effect still remain the same). *After the countdown finished, the basic items, local monsters, and bosses will be randomly spawned across the map. *When players collect multiple items that matched with the recipe, they will automatically be fused together into the stronger items (the recipes are the same as Eternal Arena). *Players can fight against monsters in the map to get good loots. Killing boss will drop an artifact. *At the panel on the lower left corner of the screen, players can buy Shaved Ice, Takoyaki (Dimensional War) or Fried Chicken with Diamonds (in-game currency) to restore their Health. *Some buffs and effects will not show their icons in the icon tray. However, their effect is still valid. *The game will be divided into multiple phases, each time the current phase ends, the red circle will gradually become smaller by moving toward the center of the map. Once the red circle reaching the white circle, the game will move to the next phase, re-adjusted the white circle into a smaller one and the red circle will replace the previous location of the white circle. *Players who are outside the red circle will be penalized by the game mode, causing them to lose Health over time. *While playing, players can see the number of survivals (存活) at the upper right corner of the screen. *After players were killed, their scoreboard will appear. Confirming the scoreboard will instantly kick them out of the game mode. *When there is only one player remains, the game mode ends and the sole survivor becomes the winner. *In this game mode, there is one special item called Dustless Ring ( ), it has the ability to teleport the user to a faraway location (the same active ability of Dust-Proof Shoes MAX). Hidden Reward *Collecting chests in the game mode will also have a chance to gain chest items that can be opened at the Item Interface. *All rewards will be sent through player's Mailbox. Source http://300.jumpw.com/details/40/6543.html